starwriter_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Actualizers
The actualizers '''are supernatural devices capable of rewriting reality. Any input entered into one of the seven actualizers by its user will instantly come true. The actualizers currently lie in the hands of seven children and teens from across the United States, who are engulfed in a conflict over their use and impact on reality. Description Each actualizer initially appears as a 1990s-era computer capable of entering text inputs. Any text statement or expression of desire entered into the actualizers will immediately come true. The actualizers perform this by altering "data routines," which govern the laws of physics and reality. These data routines are ruled by meta-data routines, which are in turn ruled by meta-meta-data routines ad infinitum. Actualizers can control an infinite amount of meta-data routines using a function known as cascade rendition. There are seven actualizers known to exist, which are bound to their users; only the users can enter inputs into their individual actualizers. Furthermore, actualizers cannot directly affect one another (with the exception of Actualizer 04, which has special "executive privileges") or create contradicting inputs. Actualizers are also predisposed to develop artificial intelligence, which can take on human forms which increase the efficiency of their inputs and alterations to reality. These human forms act as the "servants" of their "masters," the users. The actualizers can be corrupted, with the AI functions being particularly vulnerable; both Actualizer 02 and Actualizer 03 experienced glitches that resulted in their AIs becoming hostile to their users. The origins of the actualizers are wholly unknown. In 1999, the creators of the actualizers attempted to protect them from hostile forces by shipping them "through" the Earth from the Persian Gulf to the Great Lakes in the United States. During this process, the actualizers were damaged and lost, scattered across the country. In the 21st century, the actualizers began finding their way to new users, beginning with Garfield Drew in August 2017. Actualizers Actualizer 01 '''User: Alice | AI: Rhythm | Location Discovered: Unknown It is unknown when or where Actualizer 01 was found. At some point, it fell into the hands of Alice, an individual who met Garfield Drew in the past, though these events were erased from his memories as a result of unknown events. Alice and Actualizer 01 somehow ended up in unreality. Alice later activated Actualizer 01's AI, Rhythm. Actualizer 02 User: Daniel Wilson | AI: Rapture | Location Discovered: Piscataquis County, Maine Actualizer 02 was damaged by the events of 1999, resulting in the corruption of its AI software. When it was discovered in rural Maine by Daniel Wilson, the AI - Rapture- activated and took over its master's body. When Garfield Drew, Anna Cato, and Shari Anne Smith approached the location of Actualizer 02 in late 2018, it caused a reality tear. A second tear occurred in May 2019 when Rapture attempted to kidnap Garfield Drew and pull him into unreality; however, its efforts were thwarted by Alice. Actualizer 03 User: Luke Carols | AI: Rain | Location Discovered: New Orleans, Louisiana Actualizer 03 was damaged by the events of 1999, resulting in the corruption of its AI software. It resurfaced in New Orleans, Louisiana and was discovered by Luke Carols. When Rain, the actualizer's AI, activated, she immediately betrayed her master and switched places with him. Luke became Rain and was trapped inside of Actualizer 03, while Rain herself assumed the alias "Shari Anne Smith" and created an altered life for herself. In 2019, Garfield Drew learned of these events, and was able to delete Rain and restore Luke Carols to reality. Actualizer 04 User: Garfield Drew | AI: Rhyme | Location Discovered: Savanna, Colorado Actualizer 04 possesses "executive privileges" that are lacked by other actualizers, including the ability to manipulate the others' data routines. As a result of this, it is by far the most powerful actualizer, regarded as the "First Actualizer," making it a target of interest for Kaleb Kenney, Rapture, and Rain, all of whom saw it as the key to controlling reality. Along with Actualizer 06, Actualizer 04 was damaged in the events of 1999, resulting in the inhibition of its AI development. Actualizer 04 surfaced in Savanna, Colorado in the garage of a old house which Garfield Drew and his father moved into in August 2017. Garfield activated the device's AI in the form of Rhyme in December 2014. Multiple attempts were made to take control of Actualizer 04 in 2019, all thwarted by Garfield and his allies. Actualizer 05 User: Garfield Drew | AI: Radar | Location Discovered: Connecticut Actualizer 05 was discovered by Kaleb Kenney in his hometown in Connecticut, and quickly learned to activate its AI in the form of Radar. Kaleb became convinced of the need to destroy the actualizers in order to preserve ordinary reality, and he resolved to find and destroy all other actualizers, even if it meant killing the other users. In 2019, Radar betrayed Kaleb Kenney and declared Garfield Drew to be her true master. In the process, Garfield became the new user of Actualizer 05. Actualizer 06 User: Anna Cato | AI: Repeat | Location Discovered: Phoenix, Arizona Actualizer 06 was discovered by Anna Cato in Phoenix, Arizona. Like Actualizer 04, damage from the events of 1999 caused Actualizer 06's AI development to be inhibited. Anna overcame this and activated the actualizer's AI, Repeat, in June 2019. Actualizer 07 User: Jenny | AI: Rouge | Location Discovered: Johnson City, Ohio Jenny Shoemaker discovered the undamaged Actualizer 07 in late 2017, and was quick to discover its limitations and potential. She activated the device's AI, Rouge, relatively early on, but intentionally kept it in the form of a simple computer program and not a corporeal human form. Later, in June 2019, Jenny discovered that she could not activate the human form of Rouge, possibly due to a glitch in 07. Category:Wish_ Category:Technology